


Heart Boner

by ruffrowdyboi



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Songfic, They have feelings and don't know how to deal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffrowdyboi/pseuds/ruffrowdyboi
Summary: A segment suggestion makes the boys realize some stuff.I'm bad at summaries.





	Heart Boner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://dancesmoving.tumblr.com/post/176891966221/pat-singing-heart-boner-to-brian
> 
> Eternal love to the group chat that kept me going.
> 
> Also, it's only my second fic, so your thoughts are appreciated.
> 
> RPF. Don't read if you don't like it, if you're one of the people depicted in it, or know them personally.

“This last segment is a segment called… ‘Brian sings his favorite song’” Pat smiled into the camera and turned to his cohost and friend.

Brian laughed, thinking about what song that is currently. “Alright, but I’m gonna need that guitar. You wanna make this a performance?”

Pat said yes, then moved his mic and stood up while Brian pulled up lyrics (incase he forgot). The camera zoomed out to allow for them to stand. When Pat returned, he handed the guitar over to his friend, who moved his own mic and stood while checking that the guitar was in tune.

“So Bri, what are you going to be singing for us today?” Pat asked, standing alongside Brian.

“You’ll see. Ready everyone?” He asked, watching the chat rapidly say ‘yes’ repeatedly. He began strumming the first few notes, feeling any anxiety he had melt as he continued, and began to dance a little, swaying to the rhythm and meeting Pat’s eyes before beginning the lyrics.

When I first looked in your eyes  
You were more than just a beauty to me

Pat grinned, recognizing the song. Brian smiled back at him.

All my senses shot straight up  
I was rock hard emotionally  
The fact that you and I could plow  
Is something I hadn’t even thought about… starting now.

Brian was trying not to make it evident who he was singing it for; he was trying to make it a show, and not a performance for the one man that mattered. He was trying not to just turn to Pat and look him in the eyes for the whole song. He couldn’t stop himself with the next line though.

I’ve got a heart boner for you  
I stand before you, stiff and true  
I wanna blast a load of feelings onto you  
This heart boner’s for you

Brian continued strumming between verses while Pat stood there, watching him grin and sway, wondering about the looks Brian gave him. Of course, he hadn’t meant to give him a lingering glance before that line, right? Brian couldn’t actually like him like that. His thoughts were interrupted by the continuation of the lyrics.

You’ve helped me grow into a man  
My shallowness is a thing of the past.  
I want to slam you with my empathy  
And then I’ll rail you with my class

Brian accentuated the words ‘slam’ and ‘rail’ with hip thrusts that were maybe more tilted to Pat than he would have liked, but he didn’t have time to think about if he had noticed before he returned to the song.

You’ve helped me find maturity  
I’ll be your wiener king, tee hee  
Pat found himself grinning and swaying along with Brian, distracting himself, and trying to look less awkward by actually participating, instead of standing by a performer, dumbstruck. He softly sung some background vocals, trying to look more into the camera than at Brian.

I’ve got a heart boner tonight  
Feel my love pants growing tight  
I wanna plug you with respect all through the night  
I’ll bust a nut of joy and light

Brian continued strumming the notes between sections, glancing over at the chat that was going wild.

Heart Boner  
Got a heart boner

You are the love that I pursue  
Do you feel the feels I feel for you  
There’s so much we have yet to do  
Now jump me like a kangaroo

It took everything Pat had to not obey those lyrics, especially with the look Brian gave him when he sang them.

This heart boner’s for you  
I stand before you thick and true  
I’ll shoot a wad of gleaming romance just for you  
This heart boner’s for you

Brian continued with softer strumming as they ended the stream.

“That was awesome, man! Now, we’re going to end this stream here, make sure to watch for the next stream, same time next week.”

Brian continued to play softly while Pat sat down and ended the stream. His posture changed when he had it shut off, leaning back into the couch and sighing. “another good one dude.”

Setting down the guitar, Brian sat down next to Pat and smiled softly, “definitely. Thanks for the help with the song as well.”

“Anytime pal. Good choice of song by the way, Heart Boner is great.”

Brian nodded and they fell into a contented silence as they continued cleaning up from the stream, moving the mics, and throwing away the now empty bottles of Unnamed Tea™. He watched Pat’s movements as they moved around each other, in sync so much it resembled a dance. Of course, he had noticed Pat’s body before, how could he not have noticed his coworkers insanely long legs, and surprisingly strong biceps? How could he have not imagined those strong arms pushing him against the door, and those legs on either side of his, blocking him in as he had his way with him?

Pat noticed Brian’s movements become slow as he stared in his direction. “Hey bud, you alright?”

Brian jolted up, eyes wide, rapidly finishing what he was doing. “Yeah, sorry, replaying the stream in my head. Y’know.”

Pat nodded and went back to his work. He was letting these moments pass. How could he let the moments after Brian sang Heart Boner pass without saying something? Without doing something? He knew he would be upset with himself later, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He convinced himself that any meaning behind the glances or smiles or hip thrusts during the song were instilled by Pat himself, and not intended by the blonde man cleaning in front of him.

Meanwhile, Brian was trying to stop himself from doing or saying something he’d regret. He was failing. He walked toward Pat, under the guise of helping him with wires, and ended up grabbing the taller man’s wrist.

“Pat.” It came out less as a name and more as a whispered exaltation.

Pat turned around, facing the man before him, eyes questioning, his heart speeding up. He hoped Brian couldn’t feel it.

“I know I shouldn’t say anything. We’re coworkers. We’re friends. You’re probably not even interested in men, let alone me. I can’t stop though. The song was for you, Pat. I’m sorry. You can hate me or end the show or anything, just… I had to tell you. I have feelings for you. Beyond physical attraction, beyond sexual fantasies, I like you, Pat. I want to hold you when you’re sad, talk you through your anxieties, celebrate when things go right… But anyway…” Brian releases his wrist. “That’s it. I’m sorry.” Brian turns and walks toward the door, opening it and leaving.

Pat stands, dumbstruck, staring at the spot Brian was standing. Wait, did he just leave?

He turns his head to the door just as it latches closed. He runs for it, swinging it open and calling for Brian, but he’s already gone.

Brian walks out of the office and to the subway alone. Pat and him normally walk together to be safer, and then separate at their respective platforms. It’s lonely without his friend. The roads seem colder without Pat next to him, the people more sinister. Brian realizes when he reaches the platform that he dissociated most of the walk here, replaying what he said to Pat, and wondering what the future of his job would be. He pulls his hood up, hoping to just dissolve into the crowd. He wondered how long it would take for his roommates or coworkers to get worried if he decided to just wander New York and ignore any calls or texts.  
In the end, he just shuts off his phone, goes home, and sleeps.

\-----

Pat stood in the doorway to the recording room, shocked and unable to move. He wanted to call Brian and tell him how he felt, but he knew he should wait a few minutes to actually form a coherent sentence (and to finish cleaning up). He spent a few minutes cleaning up the last few things while thinking about what he would say.

‘I don’t hate you’. As true as it is, it’s not telling him how he feels.

‘I like you’. Could be misconstrued as just coworkers or friends liking each other.

‘Wanna bone?’. Too forward, although Pat would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it.

In the end, he sits on the couch and simply types, ‘we should talk’. He sends it and sighs, putting his head in his hands. He thought about Brian walking alone in the cold, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. He should be there. Pat should have chased after him and made sure he made it to his platform safe. Of course, he knew he was a grown man, he could take care of himself, but on some level, he knows it’s for himself too. He didn’t really want to walk alone either.

He stands, slips in some ear buds and listens to Heart Boner on repeat all the way home, imagining it was Brian whispering the lyrics in his ear.

\-----

The next day, Brian arrives at work before Pat. He has on headphones, working on editing a video that he did with Simone. He still hadn’t seen the point of turning on his phone, so it sat in his pocket, off. 

When Pat walked into the office, he noticed Brian working, but knew he should act nonchalant in front of his coworkers, so he just smiled and said “Morning guys” and clasped the shoulders of Brian and Jenna, sitting next to each other. He tried to catch Brian’s eye, but Brian just nodded to him and went back to work.

Pat went to his desk and began work, attempting to distract himself from his racing thoughts. Why hadn’t Brian texted him back? What if Brian doesn’t want to talk to him anymore? What if he had lost his friend? He stopped the line of thought there, burying himself in editing.

It was two hours later when he decided he should stretch his legs. He stood and walked to the restroom. He stood in front of the mirror and splashed some water on his face, and letting it drip down as he put his hands on the sink and hung his head.

Brian stood at his desk, realizing he needed to go to the restroom. He opened the door to the restroom and saw Pat hunched over the sink, and that broke his heart. He had no idea if Pat even wanted to talk to him, but he had to say something.

“Uh… Hey bud. You okay?”

Pat straightened up immediately hearing the voice of his coworker, turning to the door and smiling when he saw Brian. “Hey, yeah, I’m alright. Are you? You left in a hurry and didn’t respond to my text. I was worried about you, man.”

“Yeah, um. Sorry about that. I shut it off for the night, still haven’t turned it on. I’m sorry about what I said last night. It won’t happen again, and I hope it doesn’t impact our relationship.”

“It’s okay, Brian. We’re fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about it. You think you can meet me in the recording room after work?” Pat asked him, realizing just at that moment what he had to do.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Brian responded, and walked toward the urinal. “I actually really have to piss, so I’ll see you later.”  
Pat nodded and walked out of the restroom, his anxiety at a slightly lower level after talking to him. It skyrocketed once again when he realized what he was planning to do. Oh, Christ.

\-----

Brian went through his day a little calmer than he had been before he talked with Pat. At least we’re okay, he thought. He could deal with the shame if he at least still had a friend.  
When the day neared its close, he saved what he was working on and shut down his computer, making his way to the recording room. He had no idea what he was expecting to find behind the door, but what he did find was definitely not it.

As he opened the door he saw Pat, guitar in hands, facing him. “Hey. Sit down.”

Brian obeyed him, sitting in his normal spot and looking at the man in front of him.

“Brian, you ran out before I could talk to you yesterday. I don’t blame you. I would have done the same. You performed for me yesterday, and I want to now perform for you. I’m not good at putting words to what I feel, and I do still have a lot of anxiety about musical performances, but this is the only way I can tell you what has been clouding my brain since yesterday. Actually, since I met you.”

He began strumming the familiar chords and Brian knew all too well what Pat was doing. He smiled, and a tear ran down his cheek when he heard his anxious best friend start to sing.

When I first looked in your eyes  
You were more than just a beauty to me  
All my senses shot straight up  
I was rock hard emotionally  
The fact that you and I could plow  
Is something I hadn’t even thought about… starting now.

Brian grinned and stood from his spot on the couch, singing the soft “oooh”s between verses, walking to stand just in front of Pat. He wrapped his arms around Pat’s neck and sang the next line with him.

I’ve got a heart boner for you

Pat set the guitar down and grabbed Brian’s face, leaning down and pulling him into a kiss. Brian was still grinning as he kissed the man in front of him, the soft glide of the older man’s lips being all too brief as he pulled away and smiled down at Brian.

“I wanted to tell you after you sang last night just how much I like you, but I couldn’t. I was scared, and didn’t think you felt the same. I was so dumbstruck when you told me that I didn’t even register what you said until you were gone. I’m sorry if you thought I didn’t like you. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

Brian had his face buried in Pat’s chest, happy tears making a mess of Pat’s shirt. He finally lifted his head up and met his eyes, only now realizing the height difference between them. He tried not to let it arouse him.

“Pat… you wanna go out for a drink?”

Pat nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They put the guitar away and close the door. As soon as they exit the offices, Brian intertwines his fingers with Pat’s tentatively, looking over at him. Pat grips the smaller man’s hand and smiles over at him. They walk to the nearby bar hand-in-hand, then find a booth to sit in, next to each other.

Pat kisses Brian’s cheek and stands, going to order them some drinks.

Brian won’t admit that he stares at his ass the whole way.

When Pat returns with two beers, he sets them down and sits back down next to Brian as he turns toward him, back against the wall, pulling his legs up to drape across Pat’s lap. Pat rests his arm over them and sips his beer, gently massaging Brian’s calves. Brian reaches for his beer but his head falls back against the wall before he can grab it, and a sigh falls from his lips before he can stop himself. Pat’s hand stops its movement for a moment as his brain registers the noise he just heard, and files it away to think about later. He wonders what other noises he can get out of him while still being bar presentable.

He decides to test it.

He keeps sipping his beer nonchalantly as he gently slides his fingers over Brian’s shins watching the boy grab his beer and take a big gulp of it. He starts to scratch his legs, moving to the sides of the knees and the very bottom of his thighs. Brian begins to hum under his breath, trying to control his breathing and refrain from moaning in this bar.  
He knows this wouldn’t normally affect him like this. If it was anyone else, at any other time, he would have just been able to relax with his feet up. Pat though… If he kept going like this, Brian would be walking out of this bar with a tent in his pants. It seemed that was what Pat wanted.

Pat gripped the very bottom of his thigh and rubbed it, keeping a tight grasp. After a minute he did the same to Brian’s other leg, watching him begin to squirm.

“Pat…” he whined under his breath.

Pat smirked and watched him gulp down more of his beer. “Yes Bri?”

“If you keep at this, you’re going to have to take me home, and not because I’m intoxicated.”

Pat slid his fingertips to midthigh and Brian was done for. He slammed his beer down (louder than expected, oops) and moved his legs to the floor.

“Your place. Now.”

Pat grinned, grabbed Brian’s hand, and they left the bar, walking toward the subway station. Once they’re on the train bound for Pat’s neighborhood, he pulls Brian in close and whispers in his ear. “What do you want, Bri?”

“Patrick Gill, you know what I want.”

“Oh, do I?” Pat teases, kissing Brian’s earlobe. “I’m pretty sure I was just rubbing your leg when you told me to take you home and have my way with you.”

Brian sputtered. “I didn’t… in no way did I tell you to have your way with me.”

“Subtext”, Pat winked.

“I… No! There… there was no subtext!”

“Oh, is that why we left our half empty beers at the bar right after you said, and I quote ‘your place. Now’?”

The signs on the train showed they were just two minutes from the stop.

Brian groaned, trying not to make a scene on the train. “What do you want me to say, Pat? That I want you to throw me onto a bed and make me beg? That I want you to pull my hair and punish me? Well I do. I want you to do everything to me.” The train stops, and they stand at the door, waiting for it to open. Brian brings his hand to the back of Pat’s head, running his fingers through his hair and pulling him down so only he could hear his whisper. “I want you to take me and make me yours.”

If Pat wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. Thank god his apartment was only a block away. He grabbed the shorter man’s hand and practically pulled him toward his apartment. They entered the building and Pat rapidly pressed the button to call the elevator, grateful that it only took a few seconds for it to arrive. 

As soon as the door opened he pushed Brian in, pressed the ‘7’ button, and held Brian against the wall, whispering into his neck “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Not as long as I’ve wanted to. I watched Polygon videos before I started working there, and you know what the one constant was?”

Pat made a slight ‘mmm?’ noise and started to press light kisses along his jawline.

Brian wrapped his hands around Pat to grab his ass. “Getting so hard from watching a video with you in it that I had to pause the video to jack off. I can’t count how many times I came with your name on my lips.”

Pat groaned, just as the elevator dinged. He backed up fast, just in case people were waiting for the elevator. Brian gave his ass one last squeeze and watched the door open. Luckily, there was no one, so Pat wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist and walked him to his door. It took him a solid minute before he unlocked the door because Brian was pressed up against his back and running his hands along his sides and chest. When he finally got it, they all but fell in the door, almost slamming it behind Brian before kissing him and attempting to walk them to his bedroom, managing to hit every wall on the way.

“Mmm, want you. Wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. You’re such a tease, always choosing segments that make us touch.”

“I’m the tease? You’re the one who calls me daddy and moans on stream.”

Pat winked. “Get this off. Now.”

Brian immediately began unbuttoning his shirt, watching as Pat pulled off his t-shirt. 

Brian was mid-button when Pat was shirtless, and his hands refused to move. The man in front of him was so breathtakingly gorgeous, he couldn’t do anything but stare. Pat was extraordinarily thin, but surprisingly strong, his biceps standing out next to his chest that showed every bone in it. His torso skin was just as pale as his face, making him look like a porcelain doll. He had a prominent hip ‘V’ surrounding a thin trail of nearly black hair, leading into his tight black jeans. If Brian didn’t think he was hot before, he sure as hell did now.

Pat interrupted Brian as he continued to stare. “See something you like?”

Brian blushed bright red, and stared at the ground as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off his shoulders and watched Pat stare at him. “See something you like?”  
Pat didn’t even respond before hoisting Brian up over his shoulder and carrying him to his bedroom. He kicked open the door and dumped Brian on the bed, quickly shutting the door and climbing on top of the smaller man, straddling his hips and holding his hands down to the bed above his head as he began to kiss him, licking at his lips.

Brian was shocked at how easy it was for Pat to turn him on. Aside from how attractive he is, it was sexy seeing how easy it was for this string bean of a man to deadlift him and toss him on a bed. Having his hands restrained was torture, he wanted to slide his hands all over Pat’s body, caressing every muscle and leaving scratches down his back. He bucked his hips up into Pat’s, hoping he would get distracted and free his wrists.

Pat ground his hips against Brian’s, lifting his head up to look at the man before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Is this what you want so bad, baby boy? Or do you just want to touch me?”

Brian moaned in response.

“I’m gonna need you to tell me, baby. Do you want me to touch you, or do you want to touch me?”

“P-Pat… both. Please, I want both.”

“I was going to make you choose, but I’ll be kind. You get one hand free, and I’ll give you a little bit more of what you want.”

“Thank you… thank you Pat.”

With one hand free, Brian reached up and ran his fingers through Pat’s hair, pulling a little. He let out a light moan before Brian released it and placed his hand on Pat’s shoulder, rubbing the skin and feeling his muscles twitch softly. Satisfied, Pat’s head fell to Brian’s neck, breath hot against the line of his throat, feeling Brian’s speeding pulse under his lips. 

Brian’s hand continued its movement down Pat’s arm, until he softly grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, licking the fingertips and beginning to suck them into his mouth. He had three of Pat’s long, slim fingers fully engulfed in his mouth before Pat moaned, and put a hand on Brian’s chest.

“There will be time for that later, love.” His hand slides slowly down to the waist of Brian’s jeans. “I’ll give you your second hand now, because I want you to undress me while I undress you. Can you do that?”

Brian nodded vigorously. “Yes sir.” 

Pat smiled and replied “good boy,” while releasing his wrist and letting them both rest on the smaller man’s waist before one hand went to the obvious bulge in Brian’s pants, kneading it through his jeans.

Brian did the same, using one hand to undo the button while the other put pressure on Pat’s crotch, obviously rock hard beneath his jeans. He unzipped the jeans then slid his hand in, staying above the man’s boxer briefs while he wrapped his fingers tightly around his cock.

“Oh…” Pat lightly exhaled as he undid Brian’s pants and just started to pull them down, briefs and all. He quickly tossed the man’s shoes to the floor and then peeled off both layers, throwing them across the room.

“Eager?” Brian remarked, smirking at the man above him.

“Had to see you.” Pat said as he looks up and down Brian’s body, taking in the whole package (and the whole package).

“Well I have to see you. Take these off, now.”

Pat blushed and stood up to remove his pants.

“And the boxer briefs.”

Pat blushed more and pulled them down, showing Brian just the head of his cock peaking up over the band, and slowly more and more of his surprisingly large shaft. He wasn’t particularly thick, but boy was he long. Brian estimated about seven inches.

Pat watched as Brian sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, placing his hands on Pat’s waist and planted a kiss on the base of his cock. “May I?”

“Holy shit. You want to? Of course you can.”

Brain grinned up at him and licked a stripe along the entire shaft with the flat of his tongue, listening to the Pat’s stifled breathing as he licks over the head, and takes it into his mouth, sucking lightly. He begins to slide down the shaft slowly, taking more of it in his mouth. Pat’s hand finds the back of his head and pulls his hair softly. Brian pushes past his gag reflex and takes in all of Pat, deep throating him and feeling his balls on his bottom lip.

“Oh, fuck! Brian… so good…”

Brian looked up and met his eyes, hollowing out his cheeks, reveling in the moans coming from Pat. He begins swirling his tongue around it as much as he can while swallowing around Pat’s cock. His hand grabs his balls and rubs them, cradling them in his palm, listening to Pat whine.

“Brian! Shit… wait. I don’t…”

Brian pulled back, watching Pat’s cock spring back to his belly.

“You don’t want to cum like this?”

“N-No. I… Can I fuck you? You don’t have to… uh… It’s fine if you want to wait. Or never do it. Or-”

He was cut off by Brian pulling him back down onto the bed and kissing him, bucking his hips up against Pat’s wet cock.

“Yes. You have lube?”

“I… yes. And condoms.”

“Latex free?”

Pat smiled. “You know it.”

Brian smiled back and playfully pushed Pat off of him, urging him to get them. The taller man got off of him and leaned to his bed side table and pulled out the lube and condoms while Brian crawled fully onto the bed and flipped onto his belly, putting his ass in the air.

Pat stopped and stared at the man before him, suddenly realizing how fast his heart was racing as he took in the full sight. Brian was on his knees with his face buried in a pillow, elbows wide and back arched. His cock was hanging, hard and leaky near his stomach, and his ass was… quivering.

“Fuck Bri.”

“Please hurry, Pat. I want you so bad.”

Pat came closer and kneeled behind him, lubing up his fingers while he softly licked around Brian’s hole, making sure he knew what was coming. Brian whimpered as Pat pulled back and pressed one finger lightly against his hole, moving around it and then slowly pressing into him.

“Pat… fuck.”

Pat smiled and pushed in more, feeling Brian relax more and more around him. “You ready for one more?”

Brian nodded vigorously, pushing his hips back, trying to ride Pat’s finger.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Please. Pat. I need more. Stretch me open for your cock.”

“Good boy.” Pat pressed in one more lubed finger, slowly filling him up with both fingers and starting the scissor them, stretching him. Brian was so easy to open up, he wanted it so badly. Pat began to enter him with a third finger and Brian moaned so loudly he thought the neighbors would hear.

“PAT! I’m ready. Please. Now.”

“Okay, okay. Get into whatever position you prefer while I put on the condom.”

Pat tore open the box of Trojan Bare-Skins, taking one out and opening it, giving his cock a few pumps before sliding it on and turning around to see Brian. He was on his back, holding his knees up close to his head. Fuck.

“Holy shit, you’re hot. Before we start though, I should ask. Have you done this before?”

Brian nodded. “Once.”

“Okay. It’s going to feel a little different with these condoms. You’ll be able to feel the heat of my cock. Is that okay?”

Brian nodded once again. “Please fuck me now, Pat.”

Pat smiled as he moved between Brian’s legs, putting more lube on his cock and pressing the head against his waiting hole. “Needy brat.” And with that he pushed into Brian, immediately overwhelmed by the sensations. He was so hot, so tight, just so good. He knew he couldn’t last long, not with what he was feeling, how Brian was looking at him, the noises he was making. He angled himself to better hit Brian’s prostate and immediately knew when he found it.

“Oh, god! Pat! Please, right there…”

Pat started to thrust against that spot as he reached down to finally, finally, touch Brian’s cock, starting to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long until Brian was begging to cum, his breathing erratic and labored, head thrown back as he whined.

“Cum for me, Brian. You’ve been such a good boy for me.”

Brian did. He came with a shout, hips pushing hard against Pat to keep him fully sheathed inside him as his hole quivered and he came all over his belly and Pat’s hand. He got so tight when he came that it pushed Pat over the edge too, and he came, clinging to Brian’s arms, hips twitching slowly until he got overstimulated and pulled out of him slowly.

“Mmm… thank you…” Brian whispered, letting his legs fall to the bed as Pat rolled off the condom and discarded it, grabbing a hand towel to clean them off.

“Thank you, Brian.”

Once they were both clean, Pat lays down next to Brian and wrapped his arms around him.

“Pat…”

“Yeah, Bri?”

“I’ve got a heart boner for you.”

They both giggled softly and quickly fell asleep, warm and content in each other arms.


End file.
